Transformers Speed Planet diasastor!
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: What if Coby was mortaly injured during the race on speed planet? what if Megatron used him for a bargaining chip? what will the Autobots do in order to save their friend? find out in this story! reviews are welcome, flames are not! critism is! ;p


Transformers: Cybertron

.This was one of my first stories. Now it's crappy but I like the humans and there aren't enough stories with them. Enjoy and give reviews! Also I did not copy Cyclonapus's story. The one she posted was originally mine but I didn't have an account.

It was clear day for racing. Colby and Hotshot were just getting ready for the final race. Optimus Prime was talking with Override.

(Optimus Prime with Override)

"Override." stated Optimus Prime

"What?" hissed an agitated Override.

She did not like talking to the opponents.

"We need to ask you a question. We need to put a human in the race. We need to have him inside of hotshot to make some repairs during the race. The last race caused damage to Hotshot's computer. So he needs someone to make constant repairs inside of him. So can he be in the race?" explained Optimus Prime.

Override looked at Colby. He was repairing Hotshot with a big smile on his face. She smiled, but quickly frowned so Optimus didn't notice.

"Sure. It will be more fun if I beat you even with the help of a human," spat override.

"Thank-you." replied a calm Optimus.

(With red alert, hotshot, and Colby)

"Are you sure you want to do this Colby?" asked a worried Red Alert.

He did not like the idea of Colby being in the race. They had to get the cyber-planet key truth to be told. They needed Colby inside Hotshot. In the end though, if Colby did get hurt, would the death of a friend really be worth it?

"Don't worry red alert! I'll be fine!" said Colby as he made the final repairs to Hotshot's tires (Hotshot is in vehicle mode)

"I'll make sure Colby doesn't get hurt Red Alert! You can trust me!" Hotshot said as he switched back to robot mode.

"That's why I'm worried…" Red Alert replied, worry evident in his voice.

"Hey!" yelled Hotshot.

They immediately started arguing. Colby just sighed at the two and headed back to the shop to return some tools. Suddenly Ransack and Crumple-zone started running circles around him (they're in vehicle mode). They then stopped and transformed back into robot form

'Great, I have to deal with these two. Calm down, they're not worth you're time. Right now all that matters is winning the race' thought Colby as Ransacks voice shattered his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Crumple-zone?" asked a sarcastic ransack.

"It looks like one of them earth brats!" said a serious crumple-zone, his voice lacking it's usually stupidity.

"…" Colby didn't say anything, his fists clenching in anger.

Then suddenly his tools went flying. He soon found himself on the hard road. He looked over to the two auto-bots for help. No luck. They were still arguing.

"Great, just peachy' thought Colby as he sat there on the asphalt waiting for the next blow.

"Hey leave the kid alone!" yelled Override as she put herself (in vehicle mode) between Colby and the Decepticons.

"O…okay Override what…whatever you say" stuttered a terrified Ransack.

The two transformed into vehicles and sped away. The two arguing auto-bots rushed over to a paralyzed Colby to make sure he was okay. They didn't even notice the concern in Overrides eyes as she watched the kid, still sitting in shock.

"Colby…Colby! Come on answer me bud!" yelled Hotshot as he tried to get Colby out of a daze, which was successful. He snapped back to reality.

"You okay kid?" Override asked in a fake 'I really don't care' voice. Colby nodded.

"Racers please report to the finish line!!" announced the announcer

(At the starting line)

"Are you sure about this Colby?" asked Hotshot.

"Don't worry about it!" replied a confident Colby. Landmine came onto Colby's screen

"Don't get too cocky kid. We still have the race." explained Landmine

"Sorry landmine…I got ahead of myself" said Colby. His cheeks showing his embarrassment.

"Come on Landmine! Stop killing the joy!" shouted Hotshot in excitement.

"That goes for you too Hotshot" says Optimus as he showed up on the screen.

"Sir, sorry I didn't know…" muttered Hotshot before Optimus Prime interrupted him.

"Don't worry. Just try your best to win this race." spoke Optimus Prime as he logged off. Leaving Landmine on the screen.

"Good luck you two!" wished Landmine as he logged off too.

"Looks like it's time…" breathed Colby

"Yeah…" whispered hotshot

"Go!!" yelled the announcer

The racers headed off. And you all know what happens I will try my best to re-write it.

"You okay in there Colby?" asked Hotshot as he passed two racers.

"I'm good. But something's wrong. All your vitals are in check but you're going too slow…wait!" Colby exclaimed.

He got out of his seat and started to connect two wires together.

"Colby get back in your seat! You could get hurt!" yelled Hotshot in desperation.

"Why should you care right now!! It doesn't matter if I'm safe and then we lose. Then no one will be safe!!" yelled Colby.

All the auto-bots; on and off the field were amazed and shocked by Colby's reaction.

"Okay Hotshot I'm going to give you a burst of energy for 2 minutes. You have to get in front of override. Okay?" asked Colby as he was about to put the two wires together

"Okay! And to give it a boost CYBER KEY POWER!!" yelled Hotshot as they zoomed in front.

He managed to pass Override but something happened.

"Ahh!!" yelled Colby.

He was shocked by the wire. He was electrocuted. Soon he was flung into the wall.

"My…my arm…" said Colby so softly so that Hotshot couldn't hear. But all the auto-bots heard that scream.

"Colby! What happened?" asked a worried Landmine as he and Optimus Prime appeared on the screen. They heard no answer.

"Colby!! Come on answer me buddy!!" yelled Hotshot. There was still no answer.

"Hotshot where's Colby?!" yelled Landmine.

"I don't know. He's still in me though!" spoke a distressed Hotshot. "Colby…Come on! Please answer me!! Colby!!" yelled Hotshot

Colby finally became conscious and he scrambled back onto the seat holding his arm

"I…I just…got a little…shocked from…the wire." said Colby.

He held his arm in pain. He knew it was broken.

"You okay?" asked Optimus Prime

"Yeah…" said Colby

"Doesn't sound like you're okay!" stated Red Alert as he drove over to Hotshot.

Red alert is in the race so he can help hotshot out.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay Colby?" asked Hotshot as he tried to get to finish line.

"Yeah…" replied a weak Colby

"Hey! Hotshot!" yelled Ransack as he slammed into his side.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Hotshot.

Colby was be flung around in there. This only caused his arm to hurt more.

"Here have a taste of this!" Hotshot replied as he slammed them both off the track

(Hiding in the shadows the decept-tacons)

"How are we going to get the cyber-planet key? That brat and the robot are going to win!" yelled Star-scream.

He didn't want the auto-bots to win again.

"Well then we take one of their comrades. But it's not going to be one of thee auto-bots." said Megatron.

He smiled wickedly as he looked at the boy.

(At the race)

Finally Hotshot passed the finish line. Colby slowly stepped out and stumbled a bit, thankfully the auto bots didn't notice. Hotshot turned back into robot mode. All the auto-bots came onto the field.

"Good job hotshot." said Optimus Prime.

He then looked down at Colby and smiled.

"You did a good job too Colby." He said. Soon jolt and all the other mini-cons came onto the field to congratulate Colby.

"Good work Colby!" praised Jolt as he punched Colby lightly in the arm, which caused Colby to wince and hold his arm in pain. The auto-bots noticed this.

"Kid, you okay?" asked Landmine.

Jolt was trying to look at his injury.

"I'm fine…oh look…I'll leave you and override to talk." Replied Colby shakily, he walked to the repair shop. Override came over.

"Good race rookie…" stated an unimpressed Override.

"You too" shot back hotshot. Override then smiled

"That human…Colby is good too. I owe him a lot." whispered Override.

The auto-bots were a little confused.

"Why do you owe him?" asked a very confused Optimus Prime.

Override chuckled. The auto-bots were still baffled.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell, but I guess you really need to know. Well a day ago…"

Flashback

Override was racing on the track. She was getting frustrated at the speed she was going.

"Why am I going so, slow?!" seethed Override as she transformed back into robot mode. She then sat down on the bleachers.

"Maybe if you transferred some power to your back tires, it might give you a boost." replied Colby as he walked next to Override.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Override. Colby just smiled.

"Well you won't know till you try!" suggested Colby as he walked down to the track smiling.

He reset the time and the speed adjuster.

"Just try it." urged Colby as he smiled encouragingly.

Override smiled herself.

"You win kid. I'll try this plan." She replied as she stepped down onto the track. She transformed into vehicle mode.

"Just remember to transfer just a bit to your back tires. No more than a fourth more of your normal power. You need to keep a little energy in your front and back tires." stated Colby.

"Fine" snapped override.

She started to drive. She did exactly what Colby told her. She went super fast.

"How'd I do?" asked override as she transformed back into robot mode.

"You did awesome override!" praised Colby excitedly.

He showed her the speed results. She gapped at the results.

"Hey Colby…could I ask you to do me one more favor?" Asked Override as she blushed. She hated asking for help.

"Sure!" replied a smiling Colby.

"You see my tire seems a bit stuck. It won't move. Well if you push it really hard it does. Can you look at it?" asked Override.

Colby nodded. He went over to look. He then fixed it. Override transformed back into vehicle mode. She raced around the track. She stopped in front of Colby.

"You did it! How did you fix it? My best repair robots couldn't do it!" exclaimed a baffled override.

"Well you see, it was just getting this out" he mumbled as he showed her gravel. "You need to clean your tires everyday. Okay? Or junk will get stuck in your tires and stick your tires." replied Colby.

"You are one amazing human Colby. Thanks." said Override. Colby smiled. He then walked away.

End Flashback

"That's Colby for you. Always there to help someone out" stated Landmine proudly as he walked up to the group. He looked around.

"Where is the kid anyway?" asked Landmine

"He's in the repair shop" told Optimus Prime.

"I'll go check on him!" stuttered jolt as he rushed to the repair shop

(At the repair shop)

Colby is sitting down trying to bandage his arm. He is not doing well. Jolt comes in.

"Ah Colby…" said jolt then he looked at Colby's wound.

"This is not what it looks like jolt!" said Colby. Then suddenly jolt ran to. Him

"How did this happen?" asked jolt.

"Well you see when I connected those two wires, I got electrocuted and I was flung into the wall. Please don't tell the auto-bots!" begged Colby.

"I won't. But let me help you…" said jolt before they heard the announcer.

"All racers to the starting point!" he said. Jolt looked at Colby sadly as he pulled his sleeve over his wound.

"Let's go jolt we have a race to win!" said Colby as he ran out of the repair shop

(In the finals circle) Colby has joined them

"Okay folks, it's now down to the last two racers. Our own override from speed planet!" said the announcer. The crowd roared with anticipation. "And we got the wild, and the fast! Hotshot from Cybertron!" Said the announcer the crowd roared even louder. "Let's begin this race!!" he said. The vehicles took off (they were in vehicle mode when the announcer introduced them. Colby's already inside of hotshot.

(On the race track)

"Hey Colby, you okay?" said hotshot.

"Yeah" said Colby. He immediately starts making repairs to his home computer. He needed hotshot to go faster.

"Hey Colby, why don't you try the wire thing now? Just be careful not to shock yourself." Said hotshot.

"Okay" said Colby. He got out of his seat and connected the two wires. He luckily didn't get shocked.

"CYBER-KEY POWER!!" yelled hotshot as the wire and key power pushed him over the finish line 5 seconds before override showed up.

"We have a new winner!! Hotshot from Cybertron!! Lets give him a hand folks!!" said the announcer as the crowd screamed, roared, and hollered

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!" said hotshot as he held up the trophy

"Good job guys." said override as she shook hands with everyone. She then spoke to Colby.

"If I could, I would shake your hand kid. But…" said override but then Colby interrupted.

"It's okay. You did great in the race override!" said Colby. Then everyone prepared to go back. Then override asked a question

"Can I join your team?" she asked. "I now know that racing isn't everything. I want to help!" said override.

"Sure. Welcome to the team override!" said Optimus prime as he shook her hand "but it will be dangerous." Said optimuas prime. Override laughed.

"it's more dangerous to just stand around here." Said override.

Later

The crowd has died down. The auto-bots are talking.

"Um, excuse me…" said jolt. All the auto-bots looked at him.

"I have something to tell you…when I went to check up on Colby…he was bandaging up his arm…he was hurt in the last race…" said jolt sadly. All the auto-bots turned to Colby

"Show us Colby…" said a serious Optimus Prime.

"Its nothing…I need to go to the repair shop…" said Colby. He began to walk away but jolt grabbed his arm

"Ahh" cried Colby. When jolt grabbed his arm he re-opened the wound. He clutched his arm in pain.

"You got to let us look at it…" said a concerned Red Alert. He moved closer to Colby, who backed up.

"I'll just wait till we get to earth. You guys don't know how to treat a wound…" said Colby.

"Colby, show me your arm now." said a serious and worried Optimus prime.

"Colby…just do what Optimus says…" said a concerned landmine.

Colby shamefully rolled up his sleeve painfully. Under the sleeve was a badly bandaged wound. They could see the cut. It was long, red, bleeding, and bruised.

"Why didn't you tell me in the race?" yelled hotshot. He was angry at himself for not noticing.

"I'll tell you why I didn't tell you" said Colby. "Every time I get hurt, I sometimes tell people, but then they get hurt or something bad happens to them…it's always my fault! People get hurt because of me…" said Colby. His hands made fists by his sides. His face is faced towards the ground. Tears fall

"You didn't want hotshot to lose the race…" said override Colby looks at her. "You thought that if you told us, hotshot would lose the race." Said override

Colby just ran to the repair shop. He ran behind the building and sat against the wall.

"Why did I have to get hurt!" he starts to cry but puts his arm over his eyes. Suddenly a big hand grabs him. He turns around to see that star-scream is holding him very tight. Colby winces in pain of the pressure his arm is getting.

"Ha, ha! Caught you!" said star-scream. Megatron appears by star-scream. Star-scream hands him Colby. Megatron squeezes Colby. Colby winces in extreme pain.

"Finally, we have the human." Said a smug Megatron.

"Why do you want me?" asked a hurting Colby.

"We're going to trade you to the auto-bots for the cyber planet key. Or else." Said Megatron as he squeezed Colby harder.

"Ahh!!" yelled Colby he couldn't help himself. It hurt so much. He could now see blood on Megatron's hands. It was his blood. Suddenly the auto-bots came. They didn't notice Colby in Megatron's hands since Megatron had his back to them.

"Megatron!" said Optimus Prime. All the auto-bots raised their guns and swords.

"Uh-uh, you wouldn't want to do that…" said Megatron, his back still to the auto-bots.

"Why not?! We're not afraid to shot you!" said landmine. Suddenly Megatron turns to face the auto-bots revealing a bleeding, struggling, and wounded Colby in his hand.

"Colby!!" yelled hotshot.

"Now, if you try anything funny the boy gets this…" said Megatron. Then he shocked Colby in an electric blast.

"Ahh!!" yelled Colby as the attack surrounded him, causing him more pain. Finally it stopped. Colby head was faced towards the ground. He has a determined face on. Only a few tears escape his eyes.

"Don't hurt him Megatron, his battle is between you and I." said Optimus Prime.

Hotshot took a step forward.

"Now what are you doing hotshot?" said a smug Megatron as he shocked Colby once more, but not as strong as the last one. But he coughs up some blood that splatters on the ground.

"Megatron, stop it!" yelled landmine

"Run now!!" yelled Colby. Megatron shocked him. But Colby spoke as he was getting shocked. "He's going to try and trade me for the cyber planet key….you can't give it to him! If…you do….no one will be safe! Go! Now!! I'll be…ahh!!" yelled Colby as Megatron shocked him harder. He struggled to look up. He spoke in a weak voice "you…have...to take…the cyber…planet…key….with you…don't let him have it…ahh!!" screamed Colby as Megatron shocked him as hard as he could. Colby was just about to lose consciousness.

"We'll take him until you make a decision. We'll take good care of him… maybe…" said Megatron. He and star-scream were about to walk into a portal with Colby, then Optimus Prime spoke up

"How about we race, if you win you get the cyber planet key and we keep the boy…if we win we keep the boy and the cyber planet key." said Optimus Prime before star-scream interrupted.

"Why should you keep the boy both ways?" asked star-scream

"Do you really want a dieing boy at your hands?" said override. She didn't want to sound rude but she really wanted to get Colby back.

"you have a good point" said megatron. "but until we know who wins the race…" said megatron then a bubble came to his side. It was roomy enough so Colby could lay down. He threw Colby in the bubble.

"ahh…" Colby said as he hit the wall.

"Colby!!" yelled hotshot. He took three steps towards the bubble

"oh-no. now Colby has to get shocked again…boo-hoo!" said star-scream as megatron yet again zapped Colby.

"ahh!!" yelled Colby right before he fell unconscious and landed on his stomach on the bubbles floor.

"Colby!!" yelled hotshot but Landmine stopped him from going any further

(the race)

"I'll go against megatron." Said override. Everyone nodded. Since Colby wasn't here to pilot hotshot, hotshot would immediately loose the race

"on your mark, get set, go!!" yelled red alert as override and megatron raced.

"you will never win pathetic auto-bot!!" yelled megatron as he slammed her into the wall and pulled into first.

"I got to beat him…wait!!" said override as she recalled todays events

Flashback

"Just remember to transfer just a bit to your back tires. No more than a fourth more of your normal power. You need to keep a little energy in your front and back tires." said Colby.

End Flashback

"right!" said override. She transferred some of her energy to the back tires. She sped right past megatron..

"what!! Get back here!!" said megatron. 'if she wins she will get the cyberplanet key! Wait!' he looks at the boy 'if she wins then I'll take the boy and threaten to kill him if she doesn't give me the cyber-planet-key. It's perfect. But first!' thought megatron. He looked at the boy sitting in the bubble. He was clutching his arm but he was smiling. Hotshot and landmine had their eye on star-scream and Colby. But optimus Prime was looking only at Colby. Worry was in those robotic eyes. He loved to make them worry, and he would love to make them suffer.

"cyber-key power!!" yelled megatron as he raced past override…but what he didn't expect was the rain. It rained hard, he slipped into the railing and crashed. Override raced right past him. 'good' he thought as he walked to the finish line smiling.

"we won megatron. Now give us…the boy!" yelled optimus. Hotshot stared at him in shock.

"too afraid to call him by his real name? optimus prime…I thought you were stronger then that…I guess I was wrong." Said Megatron as he walked over to Colby. Somehow Colby knew what megatron was about to do. So he did the only thing he could think off. Scream.

"guys get out of here now before he ahh!!" said Colby as megatron zapped him.

"shut-up boy…" said an agitated megatron. Hotshot got what Colby was saying

"megatron!" said hotshot as he raised his gun "don't touch him…" said hotshot

"what are you thinking dear boy. I'm just getting him out for you" said megatron as he grabbed the bubble

"run guys!! He's going to trade me!!" yelled Colby right before he was zapped again.

"shut up you little…" said megatron before he felt a gun rest against the side of his head.

"if you hurt him…you'll die…" said hotshot. Megatron smiled. He threw the bubble up and kicked it into the stands. The autobots were petrified. Hotshot and landmine raced to the broken crater in the bleachers. In the bubble they found nothing they turned to see megatron holding Colby. They run back down.

"do you want him back. Fine with me…he's done with anyway…" said megatron. Optimus prime was speechless.

"what did you do megatron?!" yelled an upset override

"it seems that I miscaculated how many shocks it takes to kill a human. I was thinking 20. but that's how much it takes to kill and auto-bot. with humans. It just takes a mesley 10." Said megatron. He tossed a body, but before it could reach the ground override slid to catch him. She stared into her hand to find an unconssance Colby. He appeared dead.

"sayonara!" said megatron as he and star-scream went through a portal.

"NO!!" yelled hotshot as he pounded the ground making a small crater. He choked as he sobbed. (in this story the auto-bots cry) "why…why optimus?" yelled hotshot

"the boy…he couldn't…" said optimus before he was almost run over by an angry hotshot. Red alert and landmine held him back

"hotshot control yourself!" said red alert. He was worried

Flashback

"hey red alert!" said Colby. Red alert turned from his work.

"what?" said red alert.

"this is what you wanted right?" Colby said as he pulled out an engine part.

"excellent Colby! Just what I needed! where did you get it" said red alert

Colby scratched the back of his neck. "now I'm afraid to find out" said red alert. Colby laughed

"no it's not that. I just hesitated because my brothers going to kill me. You see he said I could take anything I needed from his shop. And I did. But usually my brother is picky about what I take." Said Colby. Suddenly his cellphone rang. He picked it up.

"hello colby here." Said Colby suddenly someone screamed into the phone. red alert can hear his brother

"COLBY!! Where's the engine!!" said mike (his brothers name I think)

"calm down bro. don't yell so loud. I took it." Said Colby.

"you what!! You are so dead Colby!!" yelled mike.

"uh-oh the phone not working bye!" he hangs u the phone

"that was interesting. Thanks for the engine part." Said red alert

"no prob red alert!" said Colby. They soon heard mike scream his lungs out from a distance red alert and Colby laughed

End Flashback

"it's not optimus's fault kid!!" said landmine. He was just as upset as hotshot was. He couldn't control the tears as they rolled down his metal face.

flashback

They were at a construction site

"what about that one?' asked Colby. He pointed to a dinky digger

"nah, not really my style." Said landmine. He rubbed his chin

"okay, seems like you're a picky shopper. How about that one?" said Colby as he pointed to a bulldozer

"ah, I like it. Just about my size and it's my color." Said landmine

"go on! Try it!" said Colby

Landmine scanned it and transformed

"you look awesome landmine!!" said Colby.

"thanks kid!" said landmine

End Flashback

"I'm not blaming him for Colby!! It's just that…why didn't you say his name!!" yelled hotshot. Optimus Prime looked confused.

"I…it's just that I don't want to get to attached to them in case…" said optimus before hotshot intervened

"humans aren't like pets!!" yelled hotshot. He fell to his knees.

Flashback

"hey Colby why not we go race a little?" said hotshot. Colby looked at him confused.

"but I can't keep up with you" said Colby. Hotshot laughed. He transformed into vehicle mode and opened his hatch for Colby.

"get in!" yelled hotshot. Colby jumped in. they raced around the track like five times.

later

they are on the cliff

"that was awesome huh?" said Colby. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"hey you weren't the one racing!" laughed hotshot.

"I really enjoyed today!" said Colby.

"me too!" said hotshot

suddenly they hear lorry

"COLBY!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT MISTER!!" yelled lorry from a distance

"you're so dead!" joked hotshot.

"I know I am!" said Colby. As he laid down in defeat

End Flashback

"and…now he's…" said hotshot before override intervened.

"he may be alive." Said override. Everyone turned to her. "hotshot. Go into vehicle mode. I'll put Colby in. if we can get lorry to take him to the hospital. He still has a pulse"

(back on earth)

the auto-bots are waiting for bud and lory to get out of the hospital.. they come in. bud is wiping his eyes.

"so how's Colby doing?" asked landmine all the autobots gathered round the kids

"the doctor said he will be fine. But…" said lorry. Bud started to cry.

"they said if he got shocked one more time…he would have died!!" cried bud. The auto-bots stare in shock. "and they almost lost him one time!" said bud.

"Bud's exaggerating…" said lorry "also I don't think Colby will be able to fix you guys for a while." Said lorry.

"What's wrong?" asked optimus Prime.

"Oh now you care!" said hotshot.

"I've always cared hotshot." Said Optimus.

"yeah, just like on speed planet…" murmured hotshot

"so what's wrong with Colby?" asked landmine

"its not a physical problem…it's an emotional problem…you see on speed planet…his mind was trying to think of ways to save you. He thinks he failed you so he's scared. He's scared the whole scene will play out again. He won't even talk to me. He only talks to bud…but not that much. His parents don't know…they're out of town. So he's safe with the information." Said lorry.

"he's coming home later today. But he's not coming here I don't think…" said bud.

"oh." Said optimus

"I'm going out for a run" said hotshot. He transformed into vehicle mode and raced out the door. Landmine tried to follow him but optimus held him back.

"let him think for a while" said optimus.

(later that day)

lory's cell-phone rings.

"hello! What? You got to be kidding! Oh crap okay! Don't worry I'm on it!" lorry hung up. "Colby ran out of the hospital. He fooled his uncle into staying there for the nurse." Said lorry

"we have to find him." Said optimus.

"transform!" everybody transformed. Lorry got in jet-fire and bud got in red-alert. Everybody ran out the door.

(at the pond)

Colby is sitting on the grass skipping rocks across the pond.

Horrid flashbacks comeback to him.

"why won't they go away" says Colby.. He looks at his arm. It's all bandaged up… "I just ruin everything…" says Colby. Suddenly he hears tires. He turns around to see a whole band of vehicles coming his way…

"crap!" he whispers. He runs behind a tree and crouches. He doesn't want them to see him 'something bad will happen again' he thinks. 'but how will they repair themselves? They got red-alert. But what if he gets hurt? I don't know what to do!' he thinks. He runs off into the forest. Override is in charge of checking the forest but she goes in quietly in vehicle mode

"Colby! Where are you kid?" she says. She comes to a clearing where she finds Colby sitting against a tree trunk. She transforms into robot form.

"Come on kid. Everyone's worried about you." says override.

"Stop saying that!!" says Colby as he covers his ears "I just cause trouble for everyone else…if I didn't exist…" said Colby but override beat him to it.

"If you weren't here landmine would be scrap metal, red alert would still be stiff, hotshot would have never been able to win, and I wouldn't have joined the team. We need you kid." Said override. Colby starts to cry. He runs away from override. 'oh-no! he's heading for the cliff!' thought override. Colby fell off and was only hanging by his good arm.

"help!" yelled Colby.

"Colby?" asked hotshot as he wheeled towards him

"hotshot! You're too heavy for the cliff. Get away from Colby!" yelled override. Hotshot backed up. "I got an idea. Hotshot…go underneath Colby and then we'll tell him to jump and he'll land in you" said override. Hotshot nodded. He raced to the next lane under where Colby was. He and override transformed into vehicle mode. Hotshot opened up his hatch.

"Colby let go! I'm right under you!" yelled hotshot. Colby shook his head. Tears started to fall.

"i…I can't! I can't! I'm not brave enough!!" said colby suddenly his hand started to slip. "ahh! I don't know what to do…" said Colby as he tried to regrip the ledge. He then fell right into hotshot.

"you okay kid?" asked override.

"he fainted when he got in me." Said hotshot. Override and hotshot giggled. They headed back to base.

(back at base)

"where could he be?" asked lorry as she paced around the base floor.

"he's right here." Said hotshot. He was in robot mode like override. Colby was hiding behind Hotshot's leg

"Hi everyone…" whispered Colby.

"Where the heck have you been?! I've been looking for you for hours!!" yelled Lori. Colby had to cover his ears.

"We're just glad you're safe" said Optimus "I'm sorry about on speed planet…the Megatron thing and the boy thing…" said Optimus.

Colby just smiled

"It was my bad. Sorry for all the trouble" said Colby. They all smiled.

"We also got the cyber planet key!" exclaimed bud as he jumped on Colby's shoulders.

"Ahh!" yelled Colby as he fell on his back "bud! You are so dead!" yelled Colby. He chased his brother around the base. All the auto bots laughed. Everything had turned out fine in the end.

**THE END**

**How was it? Well review and I hope you enjoy my other stories!!**


End file.
